Fifth Times A Charm?
by DoubleTrouble2x2
Summary: Miley doesn't want to see her ex-boyfriend Jake Ryan ever again. But when he comes back to win her over. Will she forgive him? Or push him away? *Rated T just in case* *First Fanfiction*
1. He's back!

**This is our first fanfiction and Hannah Montana fanfiction so don't hate us.**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Hannah Montana. Disney owns Hannah Montana and all it's characters. We just own the plot.**

**Miley P.O.V.**

It was a normal day at the beach... until I saw him. I saw a familiar mop of dirty blonde hair near Rico's concession stand(**1**). I saw tall superstar physique in a red hoodie and blue sweat pants. I thought this was over. I thought I dumped him for the fourth time. I just hoped it was someone who looked like him. I hoped it wasn't Jake Ryan(**2**). Jake Ryan was a popular teen actor in Zombie High(**3**). We had an off and on relationship. We ended when my best friend Oliver showed me a picture of him kissing another girl. He broke my heart. Then a high-pitched scream interrupted my thoughts.

"OMG IT'S JAKE RYAN!" a crazed fangirl screamed. She started to chase the figure in the red hoodie and sweatpants .That confirmed my fears. He was here.

**Jake P.O.V.**

I had to see Miley. I had to win her back. I was a douche before. I now realize that Miley is the best thing that has happened in my life. I had to go back to Miami.

As soon as the plane landed in Miami I hopped in to the limo eager to go to the beach and find Miley. Being a famous actor I had the penthouse suite of an expensive hotel near the beach.

A hour after I settled in I decided to go to the beach. I decided to hide my face in the hood of a oversized hoodie in the back of my wardrobe. I thought that I should put on some sweatpants just to make my disguise better. I jogged to the beach, it wasn't too far from the hotel. However with the Miami sun beating on my back creating warmth and the hoodie I was sweating like a roasting pig.

The beach hadn't changed. Rico's concession stand was still there. The many blue tables and chairs were scattered on the decking. And in the corner was a small petite girl with brown hair and alluring, brown, doe eyes. It was Miley. In front of Miley was a girl with blonde hair. I could tell the blonde hair girl was babbling about something but Miley wasn't listening. Then I realized that the blonde hair girl was Lily, Miley's best friend. I scanned Miley. She had grown a few inches and she was looking more beautiful then last time I saw her. Then an ear spliting scream from Rico's concession stand.

"OMG IT'S JAKE RYAN!" A teenage girl screamed. I panicked. Didn't my disguise work? Was I too obvious? I ran to the only person I knew. Miley.

**Authors Note: Dun Dun Dunn! What will happen next? How will Miley react? Can Jake win her over?**

**(1): We do not own Rico's concession stand **

**(2): We do not own Jake Ryan the character**

**(3): We do not own Disney's Zombie High**

**Thank you! Pls review and comment!**


	2. Fans

**To Guest: Thank You For your review on our first chapter! When we read it we were literally screaming! (it was our first ever review)**

**To Bree: THANKYOU! Glad u like the start of our Jiley story. **

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Hannah Montana**

**Enjoy!**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

_Don't look Miley. Don't look_ _Miley!_ I kept telling myself, however I needed to know why he was back. I craned my neck his way and saw him running. Lilly had seen him too. I caught a glimpse of the face underneath his hood. His blonde hair framed his blue terror-stricken eyes. I searched behind him for his usual mob of screaming, insane fans. Yep, they were there. I put my head down and attempted to be invisible. But I already knew Jake was running to _me_.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Miley!" I yelled. "HELP!" Lilly spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered. I ignored the question.

"Hide me!" I practically screamed at her.

"From what?" Lilly obviously didn't see the mob close to reaching me. I gestured my hands towards it. "Oh that! Fat chance." Miley just sat there silently. I looked at her, but not in the eyes. She remained silent. It was a very, very awkward moment until she finally spoke.

"You didn't answer Lilly's question."

"I did!" I gestured to the oncoming crowd again.

"The other question."

"Hide me first, questions later."

"No." Miley said simply. Of course she said no. I was so stupid to think that she would help me after I'd hurt her so badly. I didn't know what to do then, so I dived under the table Lilly and Miley were sitting at.

"Hey!" Lilly said. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my side. She kicked me! I heard loud footsteps running then stop abruptly at the table. I held my aching side and stayed as still and quiet as possible. Out of the table I saw lots and lots of feet.

"Where is he?" I heard a girl's voice say. I held my breath.

"Who?" I heard Miley say.

"JAKE RYAN!" the crowd screamed. Terrified, I prepared for the worst.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"He was here?" I asked, pretending to be interested. "What was he wearing?"

"A red hoodie and blue sweat pants. How could you not have seen him!?" said the girl in front of me desperately.

"Well we did-" I stuffed a large piece of chicken in Lilly's mouth before she could say anything else. Who knows what Lilly would have said if I didn't!

"We probably had our heads down when he went past." I said casually.

"Hey aren't you that Hannah Montana girl? M...ma...mi...Mickey?"

"Miley. Miley Stewart. Yes I was Hannah. But as you know those days are over." I said, happy that their attention was turned to me.

"If you were Miley Stewart then the paparazzi would be around." the girl looked around suspiciously.

"The paperazzi left me alone a month ago." I said. They were swarming me for a whole three months! Then they left. I guess they just got bored and moved on.

"Well then Miley... Hannah...Miley," the girl started. "_Please _sing for us!" The crowd behind her started cheering.

"Well... I don't sing anymore but..." But I really wanted to steer them away from Jake. "but I'll do it just for you guys!" I said and ran away, knowing that they would follow me. Lilly quickly finished her chicken and got up from the table to catch up to me. I looked back to see Jake quietly sitting under the table, smiling at me.


	3. AN

**A/N: Sorry we haven't been updating :(. Trouble has been a bit down lately because this story hasn't been getting as many views as 'Cursed Ghosts'. The next chapter of 'Cursed Ghosts' and 'Fifth Times A Charm' should be sometime during the weekend :).**

**Double Out!**


End file.
